


Another One Bites The Dust

by murphysarc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Heist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/pseuds/murphysarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Allison stood up so fast Kira took a small step back. “Look,” Allison said, “I don’t like you. We are not friends. You’re honoured, blah blah, I get it. But I trust my team, and I don’t know if I can trust you. I don’t like that. So despite all this...we are not friends. We work together, and that’s it. So don’t try to make it more.”'</p><p>***</p><p>Or, Allison finds her soulmate, Kira finds her worth, and Malia tags along for the ride (but Cora’s driving, of course). Title from “Elastic Heart” by Sia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One Bites The Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [static_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/gifts).



> To static_abyss: first of all I love your username it's very poetic and just amazing. Second of all I really, really hope I did this prompt justice - it probably deserves a writer legions of times better than I am but I loved the prompt, loved the pairing and well...here it is.
> 
> So yeah! I hope you like it, I had fun making it. Enjoy :)

“Wait, wait, wait. Tell that story again?”

Allison smirked as she saw Lydia’s face light up in curiosity. After five years of being head of her team, the one skill Allison thought she’d learned the best was story telling – and how to know when your listeners were hooked. It was probably the second most satisfying feeling in the world.

(The first, of course, being the moment she stood in front of one of the country’s most guarded buildings holding said thing being guarded, but she still took the smaller victories).

“Well,” Allison began, holding for a second of suspense, “We were trying to infiltrate a bank – the name escapes me now, it happened so long ago – but the point is, we were after a certain jewel that our buyer was paying tons for. We got in, were escorted to the back where–”

“Where I distracted the workers, and then Allison got in, got the jewel, and we all had a happy ever after.” Allison looked up to see Malia, her second in command, standing in the doorway of the small trailer. “You’ve told that story so many times, you should really get a new one.”

Allison laughed. “You just want one that highlights your victories better.”

Malia winked and clicked her tongue. “You know me.”

“I think all of your stories are great,” Lydia pitched in helpfully. “But mine are the best…remember that computer virus last year? Yeah, bet they still haven’t fully solved that one.”

“Don’t worry, without our tech genius, where would we be?” The three of them locked eyes and started laughing before Malia cut them off with some wide hand gestures. “Wait, wait, I’m actually here for a reason.”

“I was wondering,” Allison replied. “I’m normally the only one that actually makes the trek. Lydia, why do you even stay out here?”

“Hey!” Lydia cried. “Don’t bash the trailer! I’ll have you know I’ve saved all your asses from this very trailer.”

“And we’re eternally grateful,” Malia assured her, “But Allison, HQ just informed me that we’re getting a new member.”

And just like that, Allison’s world froze.

**********

Five years ago, Allison Argent had just come out of high school and, instead of going to college like her father had wanted her to, she joined the military. When she first enlisted, they’d doubted her – she was skinny, kind of short, and none of the guys took her seriously. 

But then the new recruits were tested, physically and mentally, and when Allison got perfect scores, more than a few people were interested.

Some secret branch of the government sent a representative to come talk to her about joining them in several classified missions. At first, the entire thing had seemed sketchy – she was sure it was a scam – but then she just decided to screw it and she accepted. After that, she’d been taken to the trailer park and had been told a shiny new white trailer was for her and her “team”.

At that point, Lydia had been the only other “member”, an IT genius who had hacked into several places she shouldn’t have. Allison had never understood computers all too well, but she admired someone who could do that.

Slowly, more people arrived. Malia was next, another military person like Allison who was a master of disguise. Then another girl, Erica, who was a literal genius and could solve any problem given to her in seconds, it seemed. Finally, there was Cora, who was labeled with the role of “driver.”

Once they were in this trailer, the same representative Allison had talked to told them all that they were now a team, who could do whatever they wanted (respond to buyers, perform their own tasks) as long as they answered every call this government branch gave. According to him, there was also an all-male team set up, but he had more faith in the female one.

Allison was made team leader after the first successful mission, where they had to infiltrate a top secret meeting and get info. Lydia created earpieces for them, Erica found all the ways in and ways out, Malia attended the actual meeting disguised as the person Allison had knocked out (she was the brute force, apparently) and then, when Malia had been caught, Allison was the one who got them out of there. Cora drove them away and they all lived to tell the tale.

Allison would give up anything for her team, and some new member was not about to change that, regardless of what she could do.

**********

After no one said anything, Malia continued, “Her name is Kira Yukimura. She’s an escape artist apparently, and we’ve been ordered to take her.”

Allison swallowed. “Has the male team gotten a new recruit too?” She hated that team, and the thought of Scott McCall – their leader – sent chills down her spine.

“Yeah, some guy named Boyd – but listen, Erica’s bringing her, and we gotta get her all sorted. That’s your job, A.”

Allison sighed. “Yeah, I know. Whatever, I guess.”

Someone knocked at the door (three times, a pause, and then four times quickly, the ‘secret code’) and Malia pushed it open. Erica entered first, and then stood aside to reveal a tiny little Asian girl. Her eyes were wide and looked slightly scared, her gaze flickering around the room and then finally landing on Allison. “You’re – You’re Allison Argent?”

Her voice was soft and tiny, and although Allison could see she possessed decent muscles she was still a mite of a thing. “Yeah,” Allison sighed. “And you’re Kira Yukimura.”

Kira was still standing in the doorway, obviously unsure of where exactly she was supposed to go. “Come on in,” Erica said, obviously the nicest one on the team. “Make yourself at home.”

“Uh, thanks,” Kira said, taking a few tentative steps into the large trailer and closing the door behind her. “Nice place you got here?”

“Was that sarcastic?” Lydia was fighting the urge to stand up and leave her prized laptop vulnerable to attack. “Is she dissing my trailer? If you’re dissing my trailer I swear to god–”

“I’m not! Promise!” Allison rolled her eyes at Kira’s tone. Everyone else knew Lydia was just playing, but – were they seriously supposed to take her on missions?

Their secret knock came at the door again, and Erica opened it, showing Cora on the other side. “Sorry to interrupt,” she said, “But mission central has just given us a mission.”

Of course. Now Allison was going to have to lead a mission with someone she just met, while trying not to screw up. Her day was going wonderfully.

*********

Kira’s day was going pretty terribly too.

The leader of this “team” she’d been assigned too was extremely scary, intimidating and overall didn’t seem to like Kira that much. The only person who’d actually been welcoming to her was Malia, who purposefully sat in the back with her, despite apparently having middle-of-the-car-seat privileges (Cora drove, and Allison rode shotgun). 

“Look, Allison will warm up to you,” Malia said. She had one pocket mirror in her hand and was constantly checking parts of her disguise, making sure she was unrecognizable. She was – without having watched the transformation, Kira would’ve been sitting next to a stranger.

“I hope,” Kira sighed. “But seriously – how did you do that?”

Malia laughed. “You mean dress up like this?” The normally tall, confident and intimidating Malia was dressed normally, like a casual person on the street, but that wasn’t the impressive part. She’d slouched purposefully, given herself a Southern drawl in her voice, and more importantly, her eyes showed submission. She looked like an anxious woman trying to get out of someone’s way. “I just make a character. This is Sally Grace. She’s 28, born in Austin but raised in Kansas, has anxiety, and is very shy.”

“It’s really impressive.”

“Yeah, well, I guess you get better with time. But thanks, that’s sweet.” Malia flashed her a genuine smile. “What about you? I heard you were an escape artist?”

Kira fought the blush creeping onto her cheeks. “Yeah. I guess. I just know how to get out of places.”

“That’s useful,” Malia encouraged. “But…sorry, I’m just confused. What are you going to be doing here?”

Some ultra-sketchy guy working for an ultra-sketchy company (Violet Field Industries, to be exact) had a laptop that he was picking up from the airport. The laptop held some sort of computer virus, to which Violet Fields held the “antidote” and was going to illegally sell it after spreading this virus. Their team had to get the laptop and destroy it. The male team was going to the source and getting rid of the files.

Malia was going in as an airport-goer who was going to “claim” the guys’ luggage was hers. Allison would shadow her while she slipped the laptop out. Erica would calculate exactly which luggage was his, using some strange techniques. Cora would be waiting out back with a getaway car. Lydia would advise them all from back in her trailer, while Kira…well, Kira was the distraction.

“Can’t wait to see what you’ll pull,” Malia said, and she was honest, which meant a lot to Kira.

Still, though, she really wanted Allison to like her, and she didn’t even know why.

Cora pulled up at the airport and slowly, the team got out, Cora driving away with few words exchanged. The group entered, Allison going first. Then through the earpieces, they all heard her say, “Clear for now.”

Malia was the next to enter, and then Erica, and finally Kira. She waited by the window, pretending to be scrolling through a phone. She waited, and waited, until Erica whispered into their ears, “Target found. We’re a go.”

Kira let out a shaky breath, waited three seconds exactly, and then screamed at the top of her lungs, “There’s a bomb!”

The room stopped. Out of the corner of her eyes, Kira saw Malia slink into the crowd, pretending she’d always been at the luggage claim. Six different security guards – all the ones that Kira had first seen present – ran towards where Kira was standing, and she turned her attention to them. “There’s a bomb,” she repeated. “And weapons. Tons of stuff, coming off the luggage claim. I’m telling you, I know there is.”

A few unsettled murmurs flew across the waiting area, and some people at the claim stepped back, but the security guards shook their head. “We would’ve caught them, miss – please, tell us, how do you know this?”

“I just do,” Kira said, talking slowly and carefully. “Look, I’ll tell you everything…”

“Miss, I think you better come with us.”

Now was the moment – how much time did the rest of the team need? She could vaguely see the guy they were targeting, and Malia was standing next to him, Allison farther back, but then she heard Erica’s rushed whisper. “The laptop is in his backpack that he’s got with him. It’s not in the luggage, we need his backpack. Longer distraction.”

That settled it. Kira smiled politely at the guards, and then bolted off in the opposite direction.

**********

Allison cursed under her breath as she saw Kira run out of the waiting room and down a long hallway towards a coffee shop. She should’ve helped her – because it was her job, obviously – but she also had to stay and protect Malia, who now was going to have to be an expert distracter while Erica pick-pocketed. 

The wave of noise began to rise in the airport again and an announcement came on assuring people it was just a prank, some dumb hoax, before the luggage began moving on the trolley again. Malia inched closer to the man (who was tapping his foot, no doubt impatient to get the hell out of there) and then, without warning, she collapsed.

Allison, still blending with the crowd, yelled out, “Somebody help her!” The man looked frustrated but still surprised enough to bend over and shake Malia’s shoulders a little. Allison saw a flash of blonde hair and knew that Erica was standing behind him, acting like she was trying to crane over his shoulder for a better view (a circle of people were standing around Malia, gawking) but really she was slowly unzipping his backpack and pulling out a tiny laptop. The whole time, Allison covered her from every angle she could, but no one noticed them.

As soon as she’d gotten the laptop, Erica made a break for it, and so did Allison. Malia “woke up” once she’d been informed through her com, and the team dashed off. For a second Allison was sure everything was going to be okay but then she remembered.

“Kira!” she hissed. Malia and Erica stood with her, off to the side where no one would see them (or, more importantly, pay attention to them). “We gotta get Kira.”

“Allison, relax, she’s an escape artist. She can get out of anywhere,” Erica reminded her. “She’s probably already at the getaway car.”

“She’s more than competent,” Malia added. “Us, on the other hand? We’ve gotta go.”

“She’s a member of our team,” Allison repeated. “That – That means we don’t leave her behind.”

“Look, we go to the car, if she’s not there, we go full out on this place, okay?” Malia compromised. Allison didn’t like the gleeful tone in her voice – there was nothing to be gleeful for right now – but she sighed and nodded, and together, half of her team left the airport.

**********

“It seems to me that you actually know nothing at all.” 

Kira smirked at the security guard’s tone. She was currently sitting at a long table in the back room of the airport, her right hand handcuffed – or, it had been handcuffed, but the security guards still thought it was – to the leg of the table, her left hand propping up her chin like she was bored.

“In fact,” the guard continued, attempting to give Kira the ‘bad-cop’ stare but failing at it, “I think you’re just some dumb teenager pulling a prank.”

“Excuse you, I am not a teenager!” Kira then smiled at her. “But thanks for the compliment.”

“Right…” The guard sighed. “You stay put – not like you’re going anywhere, anyways – and I’m going to get my boss. You’re gonna wish you never pulled anything when she’s through with you!”

“Ooh, I’m so scared.” The guard stood up in a huff and then left the room. Quickly, Kira pulled her hand free of the cuff – it was insanely easy to pick, she didn’t even have to break anything – and then looked through the entire room. The door wasn’t going to work, so that left the air vent next to the ceiling. She pulled the chair she’d been sitting on over there, pulled the vent cover off, and wiggled through. 

Seriously, some places just had no security.

She found the quickest vent exit in a bathroom, which she listened for to make sure no one was in there, and then exited much the same way she’d entered. Still, all her bones remained intact. This was some kind of record.

She took five seconds to check her hair, and then she walked calmly out of the airport and into the car, beating the rest of the team by two and a half seconds.

**********

After that mission, when they all went back to the trailer, Allison hadn’t even looked at Kira once. She couldn’t find it in her. What had gotten into her that she was willing to risk everything for the newcomer, who hadn’t even needed her help?  

Eventually, she wrote it off that she was a leader, and just looking out for her team but – nothing. She forced herself to look at Kira, and then laugh with Lydia and finally go home to her tiny apartment.

It would be fine.

**********

And everything was fine, until the next day, when the first thing Allison saw at the trailer was Kira’s shining face. “Hey!” she cried happily. “That was great, yesterday – I heard everything. You all were great.”

“You weren’t even there,” Allison said dryly. She almost rolled her eyes as she saw the laces on her left boot had come untied, and she considered just leaving it that way and walking away from the too-happy and suddenly not-shy Kira, but she bent down and hoped the shorter girl would go away on her own.

“I didn’t have to be,” Kira continued. “Malia told me all about it. I didn’t realize you guys were such pros, it was incredible.”

“You didn’t think we were pros.” Her tone was flat, and even, and hopefully enough to make her go away. 

“No, that’s not what I meant, of course I did. I was just impressed to see it in person and I’m honoured–”

Allison stood up so fast Kira took a small step back. “Look,” Allison said, “I don’t like you. We are not friends. You’re honoured, blah blah, I get it. But I trust my team, and I don’t know if I can trust you. I don’t like that. So despite all this–,” she paused to gesture to her surroundings, “–we are not friends. We work together, and that’s it. So don’t try to make it more.”

She didn’t even let Kira respond. She just walked away and left.

**********

“Shut up. They’re coming.”

Thankfully, Kira did as ordered. Allison glanced over to see Scott and Isaac, two members of the all-male team, still next to her and ready. She knew they would be prepared when the time came.

A month had passed since the airport mission, and today they were assigned a co-op with the male team. That almost never happened, and Allison hadn’t wanted to; that was more people to look out for. But Scott, their team leader, had made it clear that they could hold their own, and Allison was holding him to it.

Also, a month had passed since Kira and Allison had said one word to each other that wasn’t scripted. Kira had bonded with the rest of the team and they accepted her, but Allison just couldn’t. Something about her struck a nerve, a nerve that previously had not existed inside her. Allison knew that thinking too much about it was putting the mission at risk and that was unacceptable, so she didn’t and ignored the rushing thoughts that came with Kira.

They were inside an abandoned warehouse filled with old crates, boxes, and other things that held no use anymore, trying to find a piece of paper that held coordinates a criminal team was going to meet at. Their job was to get the coordinates, relay them back to Lydia, and then travel to them at the appropriate time and “stop them” at “any means necessary.” It wasn’t that hard of a mission, except just as they’d been in the middle of searching – not even Erica knew where the paper could be – a group of possible criminals entered the warehouse. Now, Allison was stuck behind a tall stack of crates with the guy she used to date, the girl who was causing her problems, and Isaac.

“Eh, here it is, same place as always.” The voice outside sounded masculine-deep and rough-with a Canadian accent.

A girl answered him, “Should really change that up. Oh well, you got the spot?”

The first voice answered affirmative before a third one said, “I’m going to double-check the perimeter. Something about this place seems off. You guys go, I’ll stay with the guards.”

Allison cursed and sensed Scott doing the same. If this guy was staying with guards, they were in trouble. Seemed like it was time for brute force to be the specialty.

“Stay here,” she told Kira, who opened her mouth to protest, but when she saw Isaac getting the same treatment she stopped. Allison just shook her head and looked back at Scott, who listened for the footsteps, nodded once, and slowly pushed the lid of the crate backwards.

He didn’t push it far, just enough for the two of them to get out and leave their teammates safe. Allison had no idea where the rest of the team members were, but she couldn’t see or hear them (aside from the occasional breathing in her earpieces that let her know they were alive) so she assumed they were safe. 

Her eyes met his and they inched their way forwards, silently and carefully, until they could both see the man standing at the other end of the warehouse. He was studying one shelf in particular, but his back was to them. Easy pickings. 

“I want this one,” Scott mouthed, slowly so she understood through the darkness. Allison rolled her eyes – he wanted something, so he’d go for it, much like their past relationship. She just waved him on. She liked Scott as a leader and a friend, but thank god she’d gotten out of that one. Her heart pained for Isaac who was now there – all she could hope was that Scott had changed.

It hadn’t been long before she saw Scott pounce on the guy, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other over his mouth and squeezing until he went limp to the floor. Hopefully he wasn’t dead, but if he was, it wasn’t a terrible loss. She turned to go back for Kira and Isaac, and then determine where everyone else was hiding, but Scott had come back and grabbed her arm.

“I need to ask you something,” he hissed, almost silently.

“We’re in the middle of a mission.”

“It’s important and I’m asking you anyway. Are you dating Kira?”

Allison almost fell over. “What?”

“You’re giving her heart-eyes.”

“Am not!”

“Are too.”

“Am not!”

Scott raised an eyebrow. “So you’re telling me not one part of you likes her in that way? Can you look me in the eye and tell me that?”

Allison met his eyes, but her lips stayed closed. His words rang true through her. She hadn’t even realized, but she hadn’t felt this way – since…

But she couldn’t. She was a team member, and – and Kira probably hated her anyways. Allison would just get over it. That was the best way for everyone.

“Thought so.” She scowled at him, but he remained smug. “Tell her sometime, will you?”

And with that, Scott went the other way, leaving Allison to get Kira (and Isaac) out. She rolled her eyes again, but then crept back over to the crate and opened it all the way. “It’s safe, but you should stay here and I’ll take out the guards–”

“No.”

Allison looked up, surprised, and met Kira’s eyes. Isaac saw the intensity behind both of them and quickly scampered out of the crate, probably in search of Scott. “No,” Kira repeated. “I won’t stay here.”

“It’s safer, and I’m the force. It’s better.”

“No.” Kira hadn’t left her gaze. “Safer, sure. But we’re a team. I don’t care if you like me or not, Allison, but we are a team. You have to be able to tolerate me, and you have to be able to accept that I can take care of myself. I don’t need you to make sure I’m safe or stay behind. I don’t need anyone to do that – but I will do that for you, and I hope day you can understand why. Until then, no, I won’t stay here.”

Her words were sort of jumbled, coming out all at once, but strong and unified at the same time, and in that instant Allison understood. She didn’t even have to say anything at all, because the smile she wore told Kira everything she wanted to know.

“Okay,” Allison say. 

“Okay?” Kira’s eyes were hopeful, not scared, or even shy, like they had first been.

“Okay. Now, what do you say we go take out some guards, together?” Kira’s smile answered her own in more ways than one. 

Allison offered her hand, and Kira took it.


End file.
